


en trabajo lol

by Karen15



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, eart
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen15/pseuds/Karen15
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)





	1. Chapter 1

B-bueno ... Que debe-ría Contar sobre mí? Me llamo Lucas soy un pequeño conejo blanco con unos ojos de un color azul claro, tengo 14 años. Al hablar de mi aspecto recuerdo a mi madre ella que tenía mis ojos eran azules como el cielo ... , ahora ella esta con mi hermano en ese Cielo. De ... debería hablar de quien me gusta? ... Lo ... LO DIRE !! , Se llama Ness Lo conocí en un día lluvioso los carros pasaban rápidamente tenías que tener cuidado ya que si no lo tenías te llevaban después entre las llantas yo pase sin darme cuenta que uno venia solo pude voltear la cabeza en ese instante creí que iba morir pensé que iba a volver a ver a mi madre y mi hermano pero sentí unas manos cálidas que me sostienen me dejan llevar por esa calidez en mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas: ¿Estoy muerto? , de quien es esta calidez? Al despertar vi una sombra, era la de un niño. tenía una gorra de dos colores rojo y azul su cabello era de negro, de unos bellos ojos violeta, era algo rellenito se podría decir que lo alimentaban muy bien, cuando subí mi cabeza para mirar bien su rostro en sus ojos se miraba preocupación pero al escuchar un rugido de mi estómago soltó una risita –Parece que tienes hambre amigo-, solo pude ponerme rojo de la vergüenza y bajar mi cabeza no sé cómo pero yo tomé un manos en mí y llevo un lugar para refugiarnos de la lluvia después "Leche" y yo sirvió en un plato al ver cómo me sonreía me puse rojo y comencé a temblar rápidamente me fui directo al plato y tomé toda la leche que pudo él solo sonreía ante mi ración ya mi vez me ponía más rojo, al terminar de tomar toda la leche el chico tomo el plato y lo regresó un metro en la mochila y comenzó hablar otra vez- ¿Me llamo Ness y tú? - no puedo decir nada solo me dejaré mirándolo y el solo suspiro- No importa te pondré un nombre ...- puso su mano en la barbilla y comenzó a pensar hasta que soltó un grito de emoción - ¡Tengo una idea! , ¿Te gusta el nombre de Lucas? - al escuchar ese nombre me emocione mi madre me dijo así cuando ella estaba en vida entonces me acaricio las orejas y con un tono suave me dijo-¿te gusta ese nombre? - quiso decir el gusto que tuve con ese nombre así que decidí oler su mano y después rozar mi nariz con esta otra vez creo que en ese instante pudo notarlo por qué se emocionó y yo tomo en manos mientras comenzaba a girar rápidamente sentí como el mareo me hizo efecto y de mi asico salía toda la leche que había tomado, el me dejo en el piso y me empezó a limpiar con un pañuelo y dijo con tanta energía –¡Listo! Ahora estas limpio, Ahora Lucas vamos a casa! -Estaba sorprendido, ah ... ah casa? Yo no tengo un hogar a donde ir pero vi que él quería que viviera con él con su familia un humano quería que fuera su amigo –saco de su mochila un paraguas azul con líneas rojas amarillas y moradas y en cada parte tenía un mono extraño de nariz grande y con un moño rojo en un mechón de cabello, Ness supo de arrepentirse que tenía toda mi atención en ese extraño mono-Te gusta? se llama Sr. Saturno no podría evitar sonrojarme más y tratar de mirar otro lado su sonrisa asía que mi corazón latiera rápidamente en cada minuto que pasaba en esos instantes entrar en una tienda de mascotas avía de varios animales allí Ness saco de su mochila una tarjeta de crédito y una señora le dio una bolsita el chico me vio con una sonrisa como de emoción - esto es para ti espero que seamos buenos amigos desde ahora-de la bolsa saco un collar rojo y delicadamente yo lo lancé una felicidad tan grande sentí que me salvado me tomo en brazos y se fue del lugar seguía caminando hasta llegar a una casa el chico abrió la puerta y dijo emocionado - Ya llega, mamá !! –Dejo de lado el paraguas y su impermeable se acercó a su madre y le dijo- mamá, mamá podríamos quedarnos con él, puede quedarse aquí? - La mujer solo se queda mirándome con algo de angustia- Lo siento Nesu pero no podremos saber que tenemos un rey y podría lastimar al conejo- El chico se quedó pensando las cosas un rato -Mamá pero podría tenerlo en mi cuarto ...- la señora suspiro y siguió con la plática-pero también necesita muchos cuidados- el chico me abrazo algo fuerte y simplemente bajo la cabeza espero a la lluvia cesara y salió otra vez comenzó a caminar conmigo en brazos hasta que llego al lugar donde me encontré me dejo en el suelo y de sus ojos respondió a salir lagrimas-bueno ... creo que es hora de decir adiós, tratare de convencer a mi mamá no te preocupes vendré una visita al dio unas últimas caricias y se fue caminando seguirlo pero lo perdí entonces me quedaría mirando cómo se hizo de noche.


	2. cap 2

Otra vez trate de tomar la atención de Ness al ir a su colegio pero en vez de eso unas chicas rubias de ojos azules me abrazaron emocionadas gritando-Que lindo es todo una monada~!-después de un rato me soltaron y avía tocado el timbre de salida me sentí triste , otro día mas que no miraría a Ness. Seguí mi camino pero mientras caminaba me topé con mis amigos Komatora, Duster y Fuel estaban hablando de un templo cerca de aquí decían que si ibas y pedías un deseo con todo tu corazón la diosa del templo cumplía tu deseo yo al escuchar los cuchicheos me emocione en mi corazón se llenó de esperanza de ilusión pensando que la diosa podía cumplir mi deseo de convertirme en un humano y poder estar al lado de Ness fui corriendo asía el lugar. Al estar frente del sitio decidí respirar hondo y decir mi oración, después de unas cuantas horas no recibí respuesta alguna me había cansado despertar así que decidí irme al dar la vuelta todo se había convertido en un fondo blanco pálido el miedo en mí no se hiso esperar mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, quería llorar y si todo no parecía tan extraño debajo de mis pies se hiso un circulo de colores pensé que me desmayaría pero una dulce voz me llamo-mi pequeño conejito no tengas miedo ...-buscaba la voz de la mujer que me llamaba pero no la encontraba hasta que pude ver a una delicada figura que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa y tenía un largo cabello rubio me quede parado sin decir nada tratando de tranquilizarme por todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pensando que todo era un sueño. Ella se acercó a mí y con su tranquila voz me dijo-esto no es un sueño mi pequeño amigo dime tu deseo... seguro podre hacer algo por ti conejito –me había sorprendido y mucho nadie me había preguntado eso en toda mi vida solo mi mama y hermano pero ellos ahora no estaban aquí así que decidí decirle mi deseo-M-e gustaría ser humano... para estar al lado de la persona que amo...-la señora me abrazo fuerte pensé que en ese instante me quedaría asfixiado –está bien! Tengamos un trato... te daré un cuerpo humano con la condición que cuando lo tengas no podrás tocar a esa persona que amas- al escuchar eso me puse tan alegre al fin podría hablarle y estar con Ness acepte enseguida pero ella me interrumpió- pero si él te llega a tocar desaparecerás – eso me quito algo la tranquilidad pero no me preocupe y acepte ella me dijo que serrara mis ojos así que lo hice y al abrirlos después vi que estaba más alto no podía creerlo mire mi cuerpo por suerte no estaba desnudo tenía el mismo uniforme que el de Ness estaba muy nervioso pero fui caminando a la escuela de Ness llegue a una parte donde estaba el edificio y en una ventana mire recargado a Ness desde adentro , me había puesto rojo así que tome valor y grite lo más que pude su Nombre-Ness!!! – al parecer avía funcionado y abrió la ventana algo curioso hasta que me vio puse la sonrisa más agradable que pude y le dije-buenos días- se me quedo mirando un rato y me grito-eres nuevo verdad?- yo solo asentí y el desapareció me había asustado un poco pero al ver que Ness venia Asia donde estaba pude dejar de temblar se paró al frente de mí y dijo con una voz muy amigable –Como sabes mi nombre?-eso me había puesto nervioso pero como si fuera un milagro sabía que decir- bu-eno... es que un profesor me dijo que buscara alguien llamado Ness que el seria mi guía en mis primeros días de clases- él se quedó callado un rato pero parecía que si se lo creyó –Está bien ... entonces ... espero que podamos ser buenos amigos – suspire aliviado y el me dio la mano , claramente no pude tomarla y cambie de tema- y cuál es tu salón?... ya que yo también voy en ese salón contigo el soltó una risita –es por aquí tu solo sígueme-el comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí por espaldas al llegar al salón el entro primero –hey chicos! ¡Tenemos un nuevo compañero!-todos voltearon la mirada asía mi pensé que me estaba derritiendo comencé a temblar de los nervios también sentía que sudaban mis manos pero tenía que hacer algo...-M-e llamo Lucas... y soy nuevo!! – solo se escuchaban los susurros en el salón de clases.


	3. cap 3

Ness se quedó parado al lado mío, debe ser que se dio cuenta de mi tambaleo y se escuchó su voz tan suave –Que tal ¿si hacemos grupos y que cada grupo le haga una pregunta específica a Lucas?-se escuchó unos gritos algunos positivos y otros negativos pero fue la mayoría que siguió la idea de Ness .El grupo que no acepto se fueron a una esquina me miraban de reojo daban algo de miedo... Ness noto que mis pupilas se dilataron y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda-No te preocupes ellos no te aran nada malo...-eso me tranquilizo algo pero vino un equipo rápidamente asía mi parecía que el líder era un chico de gorra roja con blanco cabello castaño, delgado y alto–Me llamo Red!, ellos son Nana, Popo, Toon Link, Villager y Megaman!- Ness se miraba más serio ya que Red al terminar de hablar me abrazo Nana que era la única mujer del grupo lo jalo de la camisa y le miro a los ojos con un ¿puchero? Red la miro y la abrazo por las caderas dándole un beso en la frente.

Yo solo miraba el espectáculo comenzaba a imaginarme si Ness fuera Más que un amigo. Y me despierta una voz de mis pensamientos era una voz algo gruesa era Popo-¿Entonces?- Los chicos del equipo se estaban mirando de reojo entonces todos gritaron.

-¡¡¡¿TU COLOR DE CABELLO ES NATURAL?!!!-.

Estaba algo aterrado siendo sincero y mi cuerpo temblaba-Si...- sentí que comenzaría a llorar y pronunciaría el nombre de mi hermano Claus...

Ness comenzó a regañar como una madre a sus hijos y se escuchó la voz de Megaman-Me sorprendes cada día Ness no pensé que serias así de maduro- Villager solo reía como un niño pequeño mientras que Toon y popo aguantaba las ganas de reírse a carcajadas-ahora la mama Megaman tiene nuevo esposo!-.

En el fondo se escuchaban chifladera, murmullos y unos cuantos ¡OOooh~!

Ness se ponía rojo – ¡No soy una fruta para madurar!, ¡Además tengo que cuidar de Lucas!-.

Sentía mi rostro muy caliente voltea ver otra vez a Megaman y Ness pensé en ese instante que ya se iban a golpear pero Red se interpuso-Hey Chicos porque no nos relajamos y jugamos una batalla Pokemon! – Los dos chicos se miraron y dijeron al unisón – ¡PASO!-.

Red se quedó parado y solo mientras que Nana se acercaba y le daba un abrazo-¿Por qué nadie quiere una batalla conmigo?- Nana se quedó consolándolo, Red voltio asía mí y se acercó diciendo con una voz algo animada-A ti te gusta Pokemon?- yo la verdad no sabía que era así que respondí –La verdad... yo no sé qué es Pokemon -.

Red callo de rodillas mientras lloraba.-Perdón!-Grite mientras Nana lo levantaba y me miraba con algo de rencor, creo que conseguí que alguien me odiara...

Pasaron más grupos después de ellos eran preguntas como estas: ¿De dónde eres?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Tu comida favorita?, ¿Tu color favorito? Y etc.

Avía pasado algunas cuantas horas y comenzó la primera clase era la de Educación física el profesor era uno delgado, alto ojos azules y cabello castaño cuando comenzó hablar su acento era de italiano- Hoy no vendrá el profesor Mario Bross por algunos asuntos yo seré su sustituto su hermano menor me llamo Luigi-.

Cada vez que hablaba no podía dejar de ver su mostacho se movía cada vez que hablaba

Se escuchaban susurro detrás de mí de unas chicas –Están lindo!-

\- De aquí comienza la nueva escritura-(wau eso sonó mucho como la iglesia)

"aquí comienza el nuevo testamento"

-Por que no le hablas??-, -Es que me da vergüenza! - etc. solo podía escuchar murmullos de parte de las chicas, me siento tan intimidado por que tienen que hablar de mi así? Cuando voltee a mi lado mire como Ness se me acercaba -Hey! Lucas te esta gustando la escuela?- me sonrió al preguntarme eso- Ah..a-apenas me estoy acostumbrando a esta nueva vida...-sentí como estaban sudando mis manos dios...estoy temblando de nuevo verdad?.  
-Bueno era de esperarse de todos modos te has mudado aquí no?- Ness me miro con amabilidad en eso volví a sentir como mi corazón latía como loco para cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor el profesor- Antes que nada daremos 4 vueltas al rededor de la cancha y después regresaremos al salón ya que parece que lloverá- todos se quejaron por las vueltas pero aun así comenzamos todos a correr algunos ni corrían pero cuando vi Toon , Popo y Ness eran los más rápidos ... esta decidido yo también correré!! a poco tiempo llegue a estar detrás de Ness pero baje la mirada no quería toparme con su rostro.  
-Mamma Mia! Chico Nuevo eres muy rápido!- me felicito El profesor con una sonrisa si que me sentía algo orgulloso -Gra-gracias profesor...- de allí el profesor paso lista mientras caminaban los alumnos asía el salón de clases, el cielo estaba muy gris y la caía una leve llovizna.


	4. cap 4

Los días pasaron rápido en mi vida en estos días escolares aun que en el tiempo que a pasado me volví el conejillo de indias de todos.Los profesores Wario y Sonic me acosan y mis compañeros de clase se burlan de mi y me golpean tanto hasta dejar moretones ... lanzándome insultos como: "Gay, virgen, idiota, llorica o princeso, etc." son todos los días sin falta se que esto no debería afectarme que solo están "jugando"- pero...pero yo! - sentí las lagrimas caer de mi rostro, por que soy tan débil? entonces se me paso por mi mente el rostro sonriente de Ness sin notarlo salio una sonrisa de mis labios para después limpiar mis lagrimas.  
Ness siempre me salva en los momento que más lo necesito... aun hasta ahora que ahora que recuerdo en una carrera que hubo mis amigos me pidieron que participara en ella ya que el que iba a participar se lastimo el tobillo, entonces al llegar a la aria donde iba ser la carrera mire a Ness quien también iba a participar en la carrera, Note que venia asía donde yo estaba, trate... trate de ocultarme en la multitud de gente pero el de todos modos me encontró ...aun que cuando me vio debe ser que noto mi vergüenza o miedo de perder por que me dijo con una sonrisa - Suerte!- y se echo la vuelta de allí que damos así, Ness como primer lugar, Link segundo y yo 3 algo me interrumpió de mis pensamientos ... eran Toon y popo estaban discutiendo como siempre lo asían, siempre e pensado que ellos dos harían una linda pareja y tal vez si lo sean a que popo se agacho y recibió un beso de parte de Toon Link Ah! que envidia me ...m-me gustaría hacer algo así con Ness... pero soy tan tímido...me da miedo que pase algo.. o que me mate la vergüenza Me recosté en el césped y me tape la cara con mis brazos ... Todos tienen a alguien que corresponde su amor... por que yo no puedo? otra vez estoy llorando.. tan débil como siempre, estúpido conejo.  
\- Lucas, Lucas estas aquí!- levante mi rostro cuando me di cuenta Ness se me lanzo en sima quedando arriba de mi por suerte nuestros cuerpos no se tocaban pero cuando me hablo cambio su tono infantil a uno más serio -Otra vez te molestaron?- se quedo callado esperando una respuesta de mi parte, comencé a temblar por los nervios-Yo estoy .. llorando p-por que soy débil pero no pue-puedo evitarlo por que me ... me duele tanto Por que me odia?!.. yo no hice nada pero.. por que Profesor wario y sonic me acosan tanto? y mis compañeros...no.. no tengo a - me tape el rostro mientras fui interrumpido por Ness -Me tienes a mi!.. Lucas no estas solo- me miro con una sonrisa - si no crees... esta bien pero recuerda que también tienes amigos- -lentamente me destape la cara y sonreí con un leve sonrojo tal vez Ness tenga razón...nunca estoy solo ademas de tener a Mama y a Claus tengo a mis amigos que deje a tras y ahora a los de la escuela. Ness se levanto de en sima para después también levantarme -Ness..-, -uhmm? que pasa Lucas?-.  
-Gracias...-


	5. cap 5

Las clases ya habían terminado, en ese preciso momento estábamos caminando cerca De un parque sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba por los nervios hasta que escuche la voz de Ness - Lucas, nunca te dejare solo, no permitiré que nadie te lastime ni permitiré que de tus bellos ojos caigan otra vez lágrimas- Ness guiño un ojo mientras que su mano se acercaba a mi, no debería pensar esto pero ...me estas coqueteando verdad?.  
Estire mi mano para tomar la de el pero de repente aleje mi mano dando un paso para atrás y abrazándome a mi mismo, mi promesa con la diosa no puedo romperla comencé a mirar el suelo aterrado para cuando subí mi mirada Ness ya estaba caminando solo, camine asía el ya que no quería molestarlo pero cuando vi que el estaba por cruzar comenzó mi carrera por seguirla el paso a Ness, me debo ver ridículo pero no me importa.

Cuando mire a mi alrededor un carro se estaba aproximando a todo velocidad ( a todo gas). En ese instantes comenze a correr con todas mis fuerzas y solo pense "un empujon conejudo yo te dare!" solo senti mi impulso raccionar y en pocos momentos ya estabamos al otro lado en el piso y yo estaba arriba de el en u-una posicion algo incomoda... -Lucas, me salvaste muchas gracias!!- senti que mi cara ardia por culpa de un sonrojo, al poco tiempo comenze a tartamudiar como un idiota- n-no te pre...preocupes so-solo queria ayudarte- cuando mire su rostro el estaba so-sorprendido?, Porque? Me fije en donde su mirada se clavaba parece que sobre mi cabeza...? Subi lentamente mis manos y me tope con algo esponjoso, no...No! Mis orejas! Me senti tan avergonzado tratando de ocultarlas que preferi correr sin rumbo, segui y segui corriendo hasta que termine tan cansado para darme un momenton para ver a mi al rededor.  
Este lugar se me hace familiar... Me recargue en una pared cercana para dar comienzo al llanto, me quede llorando en silencio mientras miraba mi pulcera roja, esto... Tu me lo diste Ness la primera vez que me encontraste o... Yo te encontre? Al me nos seremos simpre amigos no?... Por que la diosa estan cruel? Por que... Mi amor nunca se hara realidad? En mi mente se formaban tantas preguntas sin respuesta pero todas ellas fueron respondidas con la voz de Ness llamandome  
"Solo quiero un poco de tiempo para despedirme solo ...un poco más" respire profundo y con lagrimas en mis ojos di la vuelta asía donde el estaba, sabia que no tenia tiempo, tenia que desacerme de mis miedos, el lleno mi mundode luz.

\- Ness... ¡Me gustas! te amo muchisimo-aun que el no recuerde lo que paso, Ness estaba sonreido ampliamente con un leve rubor en las mejillas.  
\- yo tambien te amo Lucas- siempre quise escucharlo decir eso... Entonces sentimos lo mismo, soy tan feliz las lagrimas no paraban de caer me sentia...sentia que mi cuerpo flotaban como se desapareciera no me importaba ya que aun asi soy feliz, gracias a esto pude conocerte- Ness esta bien, ya que mi amor estara siempre cerca de ti por eso hacia atras ya nunca mires- Ness me sonrió mirándome con nostalgia y asintio mientras que nuestras lagrimas seguian cayendo como lluvia el se hacerco asia mi ... Sabia lo que iba a pasar.

Nuestro primer y último beso.  
Sentí un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, nuestros labios se movian en perfecta armonia


End file.
